lost
by gakupoid2M
Summary: Bossun and Himeko get lost Himeko: B...Bossun where are we? Bossun: I don't know...
1. we got lost!

**This is my first Fanfic! Hope you enjoy**

**Any harsh reviews are welcome.**

"Bo…Bossun, where are we?"Himeko said while clinging on the shirt of the boy who was in front of her.

"I….I don't know?"He said, "Oh thank you, thank you very much. You know this is entirely your fault for sleeping in the bus now we've missed our bus stop and now we're in this weird place so thank you very much leader" Himeko said sarcastically

"Oh! Oh! And now it's my fault when you were all like, _Bossun let's and hang out this weekend. _If it weren't for that I'd be at my house enjoying and you were also sleeping" Bossun complained.

"In first place if you weren't sleeping I wouldn't have gotten sleepy and by 'enjoying' do you mean sleeping all day or playing monster hunt".

"What's your problem? Anyway this is no time to fight or complain first we need to find out where we are…"

"Yea I guess you're right. This looks like a pretty deserted bus stop. I wish Switch was here he could've located where we are" Himeko said  
"Wait why he didn't come today with us?"Bossun questioned

"He was saying something about going to Momoka's concert with Otakura" Himeko answered.

"Oh yeah that makes sense….C'mon lets go" Bossun said while searching his bag for a bottle of water.

"What do you mean _let's go_?"

"Himeko we need to find out where we are let's start by exploring the place."

"I don't think it's a good idea what if something bad happens. Like what if we get lost? I think we should wait for the next bus."

"Okay first of all were already lost and second of all wai-...=*&U actually waiting for the bus is a good idea Himeko you're a genius!"

"You think so. Well maybe I am a genius…ah I mean I knew it all along I just didn't want you guys to have an inferiority complex" Himeko said with a proud head

"Ahem! Ahem! Let's not get to over our head. Anyone could've come up with that anyway just sit down and let's wait for the bus" Bossun said while seating himself on a bench

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"So you still think the bus is coming?"Himeko said with a weird nervous expression on her face

"Oh! Of course it is coming since it was suggested by Himeko the great" Bossun said sarcastically

"Oh so you're saying it's my fault. It's your fault for trusting me"  
"Anyway we've wasted enough of our time let go with my plan because it will _actually_ get us somewhere"

"Fine lets go but if we get more lost it's definitely your fault"

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER **

**I WILL RELEASE THE SECOND ONE PRETTY SOON**


	2. look a shack!

**Hey everyone! This is chapter two, I hope you like it!**

"Bossun where are we? We've been walking for half an hour and I don't see anyone? "Himeko said starting to get irritated

"It's okay we won't get lost I made marks on trees on our way here. Man…. There's gotta be some village or house over house" Bossun kept on walking. He looked over at Himeko who walking at a rather slow pace

"C'mon keep up! You'd get lost…..aren't you Onihime?"

"Shaddup it's all your fault! Whatever I'm just tired"

"Seriously you're tired, even after sleeping like snorlax (Pokémon) on that bus! Oh look there's a small shack over there" Bossun said while pointing an old shack. There were a few trees around it

"THANK GOD! I was just about to fall over. Anyway let's rest over there" Himeko ran past Bossun toward the shack. Bossun stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder

"Not so fast there miss! What if there is someone or something inside?"  
"What are you talking about? It looks pretty abandoned to me"

"Let's just check it out!"

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Both of them walked towards the shack. There were no rooms there. Just one big room. There was an oil lamp on a table. And a pretty worn-out futon in the middle.

"Hey look an oil lamp I'll light it up" Bossun took out a matchbox from his bag

"Why the hell do you have a matchbox in your bag?"

"I don't know…. I think Rumi snuck it in, by the way I am very hungry did you bring anything"

"I thought I would get hungry so I made a bento" Himeko took in out of her rucksack and started eating after some while she looked at Bossun he was looking at her with envious eyes

"What your problem?"

"I should be asking you that. What kind of selfish person doesn't share their bento with someone who is freaking hungry"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice here I'll share with you….THERE'S ONLY ONE PAIR OF CHOPSTICks!"

"What the heck! Why didn't you pack two just in case?"

"Shaddup it's not my fault…..guess we have to share" Himeko said while blushing like tomato

"Oh! Okay, but you feed me" Bossun said pretty casually he just wanted to see how it felt to be fed by a girl. He still hadn't realized Himeko's feelings for him

"What do you mean" She looked over at Bossun "Just wanting to feel how it felt to fed by a girl"

"OH okay! Ill….ill…tr….try….it" she picked up a bit of rice and some side dishes with the chopstick and moved it towards Bossun's mouth he just sat his with his mouth open. After a while Himeko finally managed to out the chopstick in his mouth.

After that she picked up some rice and some chicken and put it in her mouth. She realized that she was an indirect kiss with….With…Bossun

She blushed madly

"You can have everything I am not hungry anymore" Himeko pushed over bento toward him

**To be continued…..**


	3. there's in lion here!

**Hey! What's up everyone? It's Gakupoid here **

**So this is the new chapter. **

**If you have any complaint please post a review I'll be thankful!**

After Bossun finished Himeko's handmade bento. Both of them started talking. A lot of time passed while they talked about various things.

"And then Nakatani-san form class A said…."Himeko continued talking about Nakatani san but she was cut off by Bossun.

"*Yawn* Oe Himeko it's pretty late now let's get some sleep"."Yeah your right time passes by quickly" And with both of them turned towards the futon

"THERE'S ONLY ONE FUTON!" both of them screamed out

"Argh! Let share it….I am tired" Bossun said while he laid himself on the futon

"Wait…..B…Bossun w….what are …y….ou…..sa…..saying?" Himeko started blushing she had only slept with once but the futon there was bigger. This one would just only fit on person." This futon is to small" Himeko tried to call it off

"It's okay I'm not that fat"

"Well! I guess it's okay if its only for one night" she hoped they would go back to Tokyo tomorrow

She also lay down. Because they were both pretty sleepy they fell asleep pretty soon"

At about 7 am in the morning Himeko heard a noise she got up on to find a lion that was pretty close to both of them

She felt very scared.*Why is Bossun asleep at a time at this* Himeko thought to herself. The lion walked over to Himeko's side, took two steps. And now he pretty close to her. Probably it was right beside her shoulder.

Himeko got really scared now, But then she felt something, It was Bossun's hand she held it tightly and started mumbling "if were gonna die I want you to know this. I…I….l…..love…you…..I love you. I just realized it on our school trip actually I was kind of happy when we slept in the same futon even though our bodies exchanged but I think It's no use now because your sleeping and were gonna be eaten by a lion" Himeko tried her best to make the mumble unnoticeable. Somehow she still had some hope left that the lion would go away, and it did

After 5-9 minutes the lion left but Himeko lay perfectly still. She was very surprised no rather shocked when she saw Bossun get up. He looked at her and slowly got closer and closer their lips were now merely centimeters apart. Himeko was blushing like a strawberry (If that's a term). Eventually Bossun kissed her and said "I know you're awake". Himeko slowly opened one eye and then the other she got up and sat. She was looking straight in Bossun's eyes. She couldn't get a grip of what just happened. She opened her mouth to say something but Bossun silenced her by putting his finger over her lip

"I also heard what you said…"

**To be continued…..**


	4. A confession

**Hey! It's Gakupoid**

**So this is the new chapter of lost I hope you enjoy!**

Himeko couldn't believe it

"I heard what you said"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she tried to change the topic, she was about to get up from the futon, but Bossun stopped her

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bossun said with a serious face

"It's because….because you and Saaya and you looked so happy, I didn't want to get in your way….."  
"Why not…..it's not like we're dating or anything"

Both of them stayed silent.

"Whh….why….di...d.i…did…y…yo.u….k…ki...Kiss…..me?" Himeko started to get all flustered

"its..its..because did you ever consider my feeling or how I felt about you, listen it's probably the right time to say this now "Onizuka Hime, I love you will you go out with me?"

"…." There was a long silent reply that came from Himeko

"Soo" Bossun asked getting eager

Himeko slowly opened her mouth "y…yes….."

"Yatta (great)"Bossun looked over at Himeko. Both of them got closer and closer and were just about to kiss again when…

"Ah! I am very very sorry to interrupt but Are you two lost?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I am very sorry about the being very straight forward I didn't add a lot of details to my work I will definitely try to do it in my next chapter.**

**If you want a fully detailed work you should read my fanfic "My dream" **


	5. Fuyumi Sachiko aka saviour

**Heya! Gakupoid here…. I know…sorry for the late release for this fanfic I was busy with the other one **

**Anyway now that I am back I won't keep you waiting anymore**

**ENJOY! (And be sure to write a review at the end :D)**

"I am so sorry to interrupt but are you two lost?"

A certain girl with black curly hair and purple eyes came into the shack

"Ah….ah…..I…I am so sorry!" Himeko face grew red and she dug her face in to the futon

"Um…. It's okay….." the girl didn't quite know how to response .She was the one who felt guilty because

She interrupted while they were about to kiss

"I'm Bossun and this is Himeko we slept during a bus ride and somehow ended up here, so what your name?'

"I'm Fumyumi Schiko! Nice to meet you, so I was right you're lost come with me I'll take you to my house"

Himeko looked up from the covers

"Bossun…..our savior is here" ran over and hugged Fuyumi

"Oi are you serious? You live around here?" Bossun asked with a curious face

"Yup! My family has a little farm around here, come on lets go"

"Yes! Chotomate (wait a minute)" Bossun said while picking up their things "Himeko help me!"

"Okay" Himeko walked over and picked up her bag

"We're ready let's go" Himeko and Bossun walked over to her

"Say how did you find us?" Himeko asked while looking over at Fuyumi

"Oh! we get visitors like you from time to time they get lost here and eventually end up at the shack" Fuyumi pointed her finger out "There it is! our farm."

**So this is the end of this chapter, again I know I am a villain for making you wait like this **

**Anyway my schools gonna start on Monday so the uploads will be late but please be patient with me **

**Over and out!**


	6. rescued

**Gakupoid desu! (Waves hand)**

**I know I know I'm sorry I told you that I would not make you wait and I did. Actually I was busy with school and my other fanfic as I told you before anyway please enjoy the new chapter **

**See you at the end of the chapter!**

The girl named Fuyumi Sachiko took us to her family farm.

"Oka-san,Oto-san. I'm back" she called out to her parents

"Ara Fuyumi where were you we were so worried" her mother came out of her house looking worried

"I'm fine just went down to our old shack and look what I found" she pointed toward them like they were lost puppies or something (well they were lost but puppies…)

"Jeez wandering off on your own again….."

"So where's Oto-san?"

"The truck broke down so he's in the back fixing it" she looked at us "ah hello I'm Fuyumi's mother"

"hello I' Bossun and this is Himeko" Bossun introduced both of them

"ne ne I'm hungry what's for lunch?" Fuyumi bugged her mother

"Food…" she said teasingly

"Oka-san! That's not funny!"  
"I know I know I cooked omelet rice lets go eat I'm sure you two are hungry too" she asked them "Fuyumi go call your father." she took both of them in while Fuyumi went to fetch her father

"Thank you for taking care of us." Himeko said

"It's no big deal" she replied kindly. "You can sit here I'll go get the food" she went into the kitchen again

"So our first day as a couple…huh" Bossun sat down  
"who thought it would've gone this way?"  
Fuyumi's mother came out of the kitchen again "please enjoy!"

Just then Fuyumi came in with her father. He was a strong but he looked like the happy-go-lucky guy

"Welcome to our humble home" he greeted them with a big smile

They got up and introduced themselves after which all of them sat down to eat

"Itadakemas" all of them said I one tone

"Wow! This is really great" Bossun complemented her mother

"thank you! I can cook some more if you like….."

"Really thanks"  
"that's unfair mom we don't even know them! And you never cook me seconds"  
"Fuyumi watch your manners"

"Speaking of not knowing them the truck broke down so I can't take you back for now it'll take a day or two to fix it…"

"No no it's okay you're already doing so much for us" Bossun and Himeko said

**So what did you think please write a review and see you in the next chapter **

**And read my other fanfic too (I don't want to be selfish but I would appreciate it if you do)**

**Bye Bye!**


	7. farm work

**Heya Minna-san first of all I would like to thank you reading and liking my stories and also for you feedback! **

**But I have sad news I am having my exams soon so I won't be able to post a new chapter for 2 weeks so wait patiently for me Minna I'll be back with some great stories for all my readers okay so I guess I'll see you at the end ( BTW wish me luck!)**

After finishing her food Fumyumi spoke "So mom where will they be sleeping?"."Oh right I almost forgot I think its fine If you and Himeko share a room and Bossun can sleep on the couch don't worry it can be changed into a bed" Fuyumi's mom explained where everyone will sleep for tonight or maybe even two nights…..

"Okay I'm fine with it!" Bossun said while putting a bit of rice in his mouth

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with your girlfriend?" Fuyumi said as she was taking her plate back into the kitchen

"Wha…what do you, mean Fuyumi?" Himeko said spurted out the water she was drinking.

"C'mon I saw you two k-i-s-s" she said teasingly

"Almost it was an almost kiss" Himeko tried to make herself clear

"Aw so you're a couple… how sweet!" Fuyumi's mom began to recall the past from when she her husband became a couple "change of plan Fuyumi you can sleep on the sofa come bed"

"MOM!" she said in an annoying tone'

"Alright you peeps enough talking come out side and help me with the farm" Fuyumi's father who had been strangely quiet finally spoke

"Hai" Himeko and Bossun spoke together because they were used to helping people

"Awkward….anyway dad what do you need help with?"

"Follow me" he got up and took the three teenagers outside

"So Fuyumi you and Himeko go to the chicken coop and feed Fujisaki can come with me I've got some manly work for you"

"Let's go the chicken coop is over there" Fuyumi dragged Himeko along with her

After Himeko and Fuyumi left. Her dad took Bossun to the barn. After they reached the barn he said something that made Bossun be a little doubtful

He handed him a milker and said "milk them"

"What! You want me to do what" Bossun was literally surprised because milking cows wasn't really a manly work he would rather pump water from a well

"What do you mean this is a most manly work you can do on a farm!"

"Oh okay" as being the leader of the Sket dance he agreed to do it

And over to Himeko's side

"okay so there a two coops one with five chickens and one with ten, I'll show you where the feed is so you can finish up with the five chicken coop and I'll get the ten one okay

"Great!" Himeko sounded enthusiastic

"Let's go inside" both of them went inside the ten chicken coop "so there is a feed pouch over here you can take the feed from here and put it over here (she pointed toward a little space in the middle of the coop) and they will come and eat it themselves so do you understand?"

"Yup I'm great to go!" Himeko went outside and turned towards the five chicken coop

"Let go in" Himeko opened the door only to find five chickens that's not really weird but there was also a wounded puppy in there. Himeko called out to Fuyumi "yea what happened?" Fuyumi came rushing in

"There's a wounded pup in here does it belong to you?"

"Nah I've never seen it before but it is the cutest thing I have ever seen" Fuyumi ran over to the dog and hugged it

"Wait here I'll call Bossun let's see if we can heal it"

Himeko ran off toward the barn it was kind if easy to find as it had a big sign on it reading ***BARN***

She went inside and was confronted by the weirdest scene ever Bossun milking a cow

Himeko fell down laughing "that's the manly work her father was talking about"

"Shut up don't make fun of me" Bossun made his crying face

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but this is so freaking funny"

"So why did you come here?" Bossun got up and walked over he helped her get up on her feet again

"Oh yeah there's a dog in the coop"

**Okay everyone so this is the latest chapter hope you liked it and don't forget to write a review so that it for we**

**Over and out **


	8. A new pet

**I know I know I'm very sorry please don't hate me it's been a long time since I updated this Fan fiction the truth is that I have four ongoing fan fictions and I have to give all of them equal time (which I certainly didn't do) please forgive me! Well this is the latest chapter and please don't forget to review I'll be very thankful cause your reviews keep me going don't stop reading this fanfic it was the first one I ever wrote and it means a lot to me **

**See you at the end…**

"A dog?" Bossun didn't quite get it "whats a dog doing in the coop?"

"Well I don't know either… but it's injured and we have to help it" Himeko answered him

"Okay but first call Fuyumi's dad he said he'll be in back if something happens. It's his farm we have to let him know."

"I'll go get him you can go on ahead towards the coop"  
"got it" Bossun ran out of the barn as fast as he could. And so did Himeko

**A little while later….**

"Fuyumi, Himeko told me there's a dog in here and I called your da-" Bossun looked at Fuyumi who was cuddling the dog as if it was a doll

"What are you doing?" Bossun he asked her

"A…I…um" Fuyumi was caught red handed "when did you get here?"

"A while ago… what about my question?"

"Well...you see I have a soft spot for cute, cuddly small things.

"Kind of like daisy. I asked Himeko to get your dad. So from where is it injured?"Bossun went toward her and the dog

"Around it feet somewhere…" Fuyumi gave the dog to Bossun

"Uh here it is. But it kind of looks like it was clawed by some animal"

Just then Himeko came inside with Fuyumi's dad

"So where's the poor lad?" her dad seemed worried

"I think someone clawed him" Himeko also walked over to them

"You think so too" Fuyumi looked at her  
Fuyumi dad took the puppy from Bossun's hands and started cuddling it

"I don't know if it the right saying but like father like daughter" everyone looked at Fuyumi's dad

"Anyways let's take it inside" all of them walked out of the coop

"Ara ara what happened?" Fuyumi's mom came out from the living room

"We found a wounded dog in the chicken coops so we wanted to nurse it back to health" Fuyumi explained the situating

"Oh okay then take it to you room and I'll come back with some bandages and disinfectant" her mother went off to get the required things.

Five minutes later everyone was gathered in Fuyumi's room. Her father who was used to taking care of the farm animal carefully put the disinfectant on the wound and covered it up with a bandage

"There all done" he said while tying up the bandage in a neat bow (guess he really was fond of cute things)

"But what will you do after the wound heals up?"Himeko questioned

"I think we should let Fuyumi keep I as a pet" her father suggested

"Can I" she sounded enthusiastically

"Well I don't know" her mother looked at the dog

"Please please can I" Fuyumi tried to persuade her mother

"Okay okay… you can keep it but you have to take care of it!"

"Really! Thank you Oka-san" Fumyumi jumped on her mother and hugged her tightly "I promise I will take good care of it."

"Fuyumi…Fuyumi I'm choking…" her mother gasped for breath

She quickly let go of her mother and sat up all embarrassed. "Gomenasai"

And everyone started laughing.

"I almost forgot don't you two have to contact your parents they must be worried sick." Fuyumi father looked and Himeko and Bossun and then both of them looked at each other "WE COMLETY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" both of them screamed in surprise.

**So that's about it for this chapter I'll see you next and please don't forget to write a review :D and also vote for my pole.  
Over and out~**


End file.
